The Barneswald Adventures: Shield of Injustice (Series 1)
by marvelwho
Summary: 6/7. Shield of Injustice: UNIT officer Kate Stewart is forced to work with SHIELD after an important object is stolen. She enlists Clara's help but Clara is still struggling after throwing Bucky out of the apartment. During the infiltration of an enemy base, Bucky has to act fast when Clara is struck down and Kate meets some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The pulsating alarms ricocheted throughout the secret military base. As armed guards sprinted through the chrome corridors, they held large guns in their hands. A man in a dark suit came around the corner with two male guards by his side.

'Sir,' one of the guards addressed the man. 'Our sensors have detected an intruder.'

'You don't say,' he bit.

Suddenly, the men stopped as the man in the dark suit heard a crack from beneath his shoe. He moved his leg out of the way to see a badge on the floor. Picking it up, he quickly identified whose badge it was. Anger filtered through his veins and then the arms stared at him.

'The mark of UNIT,' he angrily said. 'She's here.'

A pair of red high heel boots kissed the chrome floor as they paraded through the corridors. They clicked and hissed as they turned to stroll down another corridor.

The blonde woman wearing the red heels was now walking down a new corridor and spotted two security cameras in front of a red door. Taking an oval device from her black blazer pocket, she aimed it at the cameras. Red laserlight shot from it and disabled both of the cameras simultaneously as they transformed into dust. The female then aimed the device at the door and one shot made the lock disintegrate almost instantly.

Clutching onto the handle, she applied force to the door and forced it open. Lights instantly flickered and soon took full form. Rapidly walking down the twenty steps, she spotted what she had come for. It was gleaming in the transparent box it was currently residing in and then she disintegrated the box.

The exit door burst open as Kate Stewart came running out. She was screaming at the escape car waiting outside the military compound. Her red high heels were quite difficult to sprint in and she also struggled to climb over the gate.

Opening the door to the car, she jumped in and the driver of the jeep put his foot down. As the jeep sped off into the distance, guards shot at the vehicle but missed. The man in the suit watched in anger as it was consumed by the dark horizon.

'Did you get it?' Driver Ross asked Kate as she clutched onto the item wrapped in white cloth.

'Of course I did,' she bit, staring in the rear-view to check if anyone was following. 'What do you think I'm holding?'

Taking the cloth off of the item, she was still relieved she had retrieved the item. Driver Ross looked over to see Kate holding Captain America's shield.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunrise. Clara's apartment was slightly messy with a shirt on the floor in the living area and a sink full of dirty pots and pans. She sat up and stared at the empty space next to her. Sighing, she stepped out of the comfy palace and made her way into the living area where she nearly put her foot on a stray plug.

Putting the kettle on, she glared at the front door she saw the mark she had made the night before. When she threw Bucky out of the apartment, she had launched his belt at the door, leaving a dint in the wood. Wiping a tear away, she placed a teabag in the mug and poured the hot water in. Adding the milk, she heard her phone ring but thinking it was Bucky, she ignored it. Sitting down with the cup of tea, she stared at the number on the phone and she didn't recognise it.

Ringing the number back, she heard Kate Stewart answer the phone. Asking her what she rang her for, she heard some guards in the background laughing.

'Clara,' she said into her mobile phone. 'I have a bit of a situation at UNIT HQ at the Tower of London. We recovered Steve Rogers' shield and now SHIELD are here working with us to find out why it was in this base.'

'Wait. The Shield is telling you why it was in a base?'

'No,' she laughed a little. 'The organisation SHIELD are here. Since it's one of their operatives' items they thought it was best to find out why it was there. They called us and told us they wanted us to help out.'

Hanging up, she received another call and realised it was Lucy.

'Hey,' Lucy said as she piled up her cupboards. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There's a new club that's opened called White…'

Hanging up, Clara went in her room to get dressed.

Wrapping the beige belt around her dark floral dress, Clara Oswald stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. Stepping out of the building, she made her way through the London streets, trying to avoid eye contact with the passing individuals. Making her way through the gates at the Tower of London, she showed her pass to the beefeaters and then she walked through the main door.

Stopping, she saw a man in a blue shirt and black chinos talking to Kate. They both looked over at her and then she ran out of the building. Kate told the man to stay put and then she joined a fragile Clara outside.

'Bucky told me about last night,' she joined her side as she sat on the step, encouraging Clara to do the same.

'What did he say?'

'He told me that you had a row and that you kicked him out. He spent the night on a park bench. He told me about the time slip thing too.'

'He was dancing with another woman,' she realised Kate was trying to play matchmaker. 'I don't see how I'm supposed to have any sympathy for him.'

'Look. I've lost a lot of people in my lifetime. When my dad died I was distraught but then I started working here. Sometime after, Osgood got killed by that bitch Missy. I almost gave up at the point but it made realise something. We all lose people but it's important to try and make up with those we're close to losing. I can't make up with those people that are dead but you can.'

Feeling a little bit emotional, she stood up and went back inside but Clara remained on the steps, taking in what the UNIT scientist had just told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing her Starbucks coffee cup on the table, Kate waved her hands above the table and holographic schematics of the military base UNIT penetrated blew into focus. As she skimmed through them, she highlighted the location in which Captain America's shield was found.

'Right,' she addressed the people around her. 'The shield was stolen from SHIELD after White Cobra agents broke in and got their hands on it. White Cobra is the name of the organisation that I broke into last night to retrieve the SHIELD. We're not quite sure as to why they took the shield but our guess is to use it for something bad. The last time the shield was used by Steve Rogers was during an inequality case in Massachusetts in America.'

'We need to get inside the base,' Bucky suggested and then Clara looked away from the table at her nails.

'You're right,' she said and then handed the soldiers, Clara and Bucky a white lab coat each. 'White Cobra have trucks deliver goods and equipment into the base every day at 1pm and we captured two drivers yesterday on the road. We'll take their van and enter the compound and find out what else they're hiding in there.'

'Sounds fail proof,' one of the SHIELD agents sarcastically bit back. 'How do we know White Cobra won't smell a rat and find us out?'

'We don't,' Kate replied, closing the hologram down. 'But we have high hopes they don't. If we find out what else they have hiding in there then we'll find out what they were doing with the shield.'

Clutching onto their guns, the soldiers marched out of the building and climbed inside the parked White Cobra truck. Bucky opened up the shutters on the back of the truck and clambered inside.

'Aren't you coming?' she asked Kate as she was fiddling about on her iPad.

'Oh the captain never leaves her ship,' she smiled and then saw the disappointment in her face.

'It'll be awkward with me and Bucky working together though.'

'Clara,' Kate placed her hand on the schoolteacher's shoulder. 'I haven't known Bucky that long but I've read his files and spoke to the people that know him. He doesn't seem like the type of person to cheat on you.'

'Kate, he was dancing with another woman.'

'I know. Just remember that the woman he was dancing with was an old friend of his and he loves you dearly.'

Smiling, Clara walked out of the building and jumped in the back of the vehicle. During the journey to the White Cobra base, she made eye contact with Bucky a few times and felt like crying.

The truck stopped once it reached the White Cobra base and the driver winded the window down to talk to the entry guards. The UNIT driver showed them the fake ID and they were allowed access. Parking the truck in the car park, the soldiers jumped out of it and sneaked into the building through a fire door. Bucky waited outside until Clara stepped out. He said her name and she slowed down and took a deep breath.

'What?'

'How were you coping last night?'

'Very badly actually. If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it.'

Walking off, she too went through the fire door and then Bucky followed. He saw her walk into an empty room and thought it was best to give her a little space. She was the only one who was not wearing her white coat and then Bucky strolled into a different room.

The walls, like the corridors were chrome and had a few paintings of fields on them. There were a couple of tables scattered around the room and some steps lead down to the floor. The most unusual features of the room were the twenty cylindrical sarcophaguses. They had glass but it was smoky and steamy and there were small buttons on them.

'What are these?' Bucky asked a UNIT officer who was examining one of them.

'We're not sure,' he touched one of the sarcophaguses. 'I think there's something in them and this is the room next to the one Captain America's shield was in. We'll take them back to the Tower of London and have the scientific team analyse them.'

UNIT and SHIELD sneakily began carrying the heavy sarcophaguses up the steps and into the truck. The soldiers made sure nobody was looking when they loaded the truck and used Kate's disintegrator device to destroy the security cameras.

As a sad Clara Oswald pondered around the empty room, she soon realised it was a storage room filled with miscellaneous objects. There was a small Egyptian cat on a table, a crate full of Barbie dolls and then she found a picture of herself walking out of Subway in a blue cotton jumper. Frowning, she looked up from the picture and spotted the cylindrical sarcophagus in the corner. The door was slightly ajar and smoke was seeping from it. Opening it, she screamed. Green juice flung out of the sarcophagus and landed on her neck.

Bucky and a UNIT soldier came running into the once empty room and they saw a lifeless Clara on the ground. Her hand was just by her neck and the sarcophagus had now been shut as if the thing that shot her climbed back inside.

Rushing to her side, Bucky held her hand and stared at her. He noticed a green patch on her neck and it seemed to spreading across it. Panicking, he had the UNIT soldier load Clara into the van and then he jumped in the back of it. On the journey back to the Tower of London, Bucky was on the phone to Kate and told her about Clara. He had detected a pulse in her wrist and was in tears. The soldiers glared at her on the journey back and then it felt like Bucky's life was crashing down on him.


	4. Chapter 4

The main building doors burst open as Bucky came running in, a dying Clara on his shoulder. He placed her on the hologram table and Kate came over and inspected her. She noticed the green space was spreading and was now covering the right side of her face.

'When there's something spreading like this on someone's body,' she began, ushering the guards closer. 'We need to put them in the Cryokinetic Chamber.'

'What's that?' asked Bucky as the guards scooped up Clara and ran towards the medical facility in the tower.

'It's a small chamber we put people in who have things spreading on their bodies. It freezes their metabolisms and systems for a short while so it gives us time to work out what's wrong with them. We only have about six hours before they die altogether because their bodies can't deal with the temperature anymore. It's a piece of technology we stole off the Ice Warriors.'

An hour had gone by and Kate handed Bucky the coffee in the cardboard cup. He accepted it and stared at Clara in the Cryokinetic Chamber. It was a cylindrical white tool with a glass screen to see the person inside. Small blue lights illuminated the interior as a motionless Clara slept.

'We'll work out what that green stuff is,' she tried to reassure the former soldier. 'Our medical team is one of the best in the country and it's Clara Oswald. She's looked upon highly in this base.'

Looking over at the sarcophagus in the corner of the research room, Bucky then glanced at the Cryokinetic Chamber once more.

'That's the one in the room we found with Clara,' Kate walked over to it and studied it again. 'There's 21 sarcophaguses in total as one the back of each one there's a number. The back one on here says 1/21. I assume this is the main one and whatever is inside fired that green stuff at her. We can't even get them open but once we do, we can get the green stuff, make an anti-venom and save Clara.'

Bucky twiddled his thumbs whilst he held onto the coffee cup and then Kate pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

'I spoke to her,' she told him calmly. 'I told her that she couldn't let go of things so easily.'

'Who was the friend of yours that died?'

'Her name was Osgood,' Kate remembered her best friend. 'She was one of my colleagues. In fact, she was one I worked very closely with. She made me laugh when I wanted to cry and made me feel great when I felt like shit. I miss her more by every passing day.'

'What happened to her, Kate?'

'Well,' she welled up. 'There was this woman called the Master who was also known as Missy. We were on a plane investigating some clouds over London and she disintegrated her using this device. I use the device now hoping one day I'll see that bitch so I can kill her.'

Standing up, she walked over to the table with papers and sheets on and wiped a tear from her eye. Bucky joined her side and she wanted to be alone.

'Perhaps you should speak to the soldiers trying to get into the sarcophaguses,' she suggested kindly and so Bucky agreed.

As he exited the room, he shut the door behind him. There was an automatic lock and Kate had left the key outside. However, as she felt really upset, she didn't mind the solitude and so didn't say anything after that.

Holding onto a red wrench, one of the soldiers hooked it onto the side on one of the sarcophaguses and began pulling. She pressed some buttons too and then felt someone join her side. She turned around to see Bucky.

'Any luck?' he asked her as the female soldier tried to wrench the door off.

'Not yet,' she carried on. 'I'm surprised no one caught us. As if a load of unfamiliar people loading their products into a truck wasn't suspicious enough for them.'

Suddenly, something in Bucky's head clicked and then he stopped. Glancing around the room, he watched as soldiers tried to yank the doors off of the chrome sarcophaguses. They tried burning them, kicking them and one of them even tried smashing it with a hammer but they weren't even being scratched.

'Stop wrenching for a minute,' he said and so the soldier stopped. 'Think about it. Like you said, we stepped inside that base and took those sarcophaguses with ease. There were White Cobra guards everywhere and not one of them tried to stop us. Doesn't that strike you as odd?'

'Well I guess so,' she was anxious to try and open her sarcophagus again. 'But maybe they weren't concentrating. Let's face it, they didn't exactly look like the intelligent guards you normally see.'

'And with the shield too! Kate broke into that facility. Ok they tried to stop her but they didn't. She practically escaped with ease. Something isn't right here. Why would they just let us take the shield and sarcophaguses? Unless, they wanted us to.'

'You're scaring me, sir.'

'The shield,' Bucky said and then looked at the woman.

Leaving her side, he raced out of the room and bolted down the corridor. The female soldier who was still holding the wrench followed after him and watched as he ran into one of the storage rooms. Picking up a large heavy hammer, he started smashing the glass the shield was in. Examining it, he turned it on it side to see a petite black box attached to it. On the box was a screen and it read 3…2…1.

The soldiers stopped as they realised the smoke inside the sarcophaguses was starting to fade away. They could soon see the outline of figures inside them and they had handles and dark black eyes.

Kate Stewart was getting frustrated with the useless sheets on the table and so tossed them up into the air. Turning around to look at the sarcophagus. She noticed the smoke had vanished inside. A small circular glass circle now showed quite clearly was waiting inside. A silver robotic-looking creature with handles stared at Kate.

'Cyberman!' she screamed as she ran over to the door, banging.

Suddenly, the sarcophagus door swung open and so she rotated her head. A fresh-looking Cyberman stepped out and pointed its gun at her.

'Let me out!' she screamed as the Cyberman grew closer, passing the Cryokinetic Chamber containing Clara. 'Someone help me!'


	5. Chapter 5

Guards stepped back as they watched the doors of the Sarcophaguses swing open. They fired their guns at the Cybermen that emerged but the weaponry was useless. As some of the guards were deleted by having Cyber hands placed on their shoulders, some ran out of the room screaming.

Bucky and the female soldier who was called Jessica came running around the corner and saw the guards sprinting down the corridor and out of the building.

As a Cyberman popped its head out of the door frame, Jessica screamed and with a shear look of terror on Bucky's face, he lead her out of the building and into the grounds of the Tower of London. The unwary public were walking about with pushchairs, taking selfies with beefeaters and staring at the iconic ravens.

'We need to get them all out of here,' Bucky began waving his arms around, attracting the attention of the visitors. 'You all need to get out now. There is a danger here and you all need to leave.

An obese woman approached Bucky and grunted.

'What sort of danger?' her Cockney accent was detected by the American. 'Henry the 8th ain't back to behead us.'

Without warning, he heard screams. Turning around, he watched as the Cybermen emerged from the main building and the general public began running away. At first they were taking pictures of them and laughing until about six of them were deleted.

Jessica ran up to Bucky and asked if he had a plan.

'I don't have a plan,' he stepped back and stared at the metal men killing and chasing people.

'You will be destroyed,' they heard and so they rotated around to see a Cyberman point its arm at the pair.

With one fire, green fluid shot out of the Cyberman's gun on its arm.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
